


Rush

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Iwaizumi is a girl [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Caught in the Act, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem Iwaizumi Hajime, Fem Kyoutani Kentarou, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Interrupted Sex, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: It had only been two weeks since Tooru and Iwaizumi first had sex, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since. Thoughts of her occupied his every waking moment, making it almost impossible to focus in class. They were never alone together for more than fifteen or twenty minutes at a time, but they'd already gotten pretty good at making the most of hurried touches and brief, desperate kisses.Oikawa and Iwaizumi are just desperate to get their hands on each other again. But when they finally do, not everything goes to plan.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Another spiritual successor, following on from [Wet Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385381) :>
> 
> this is for everyone who asked for more of these idiots having stupid horny unsafe sex, although this turned out more silly than horny :')

It had only been two weeks since Tooru and Iwaizumi first had sex, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since. Thoughts of her occupied his every waking moment, making it almost impossible to focus in class. They were never alone together for more than fifteen or twenty minutes at a time, but they'd already gotten pretty good at making the most of hurried touches and brief, desperate kisses. The usual inanities of their text conversation were now interspersed with innuendo and fevered longing, with notable gaps where they sent one another selfies in various states of undress and then deleted them afterward. Tooru thought he'd been a horny teenager before, but it was nothing compared to this onslaught.

Tooru couldn't _wait_ until they both moved away to university, when they'd each be living alone and could do whatever they wanted, whenever. But before that, they still had another week of school to suffer through. It was the Monday after a fruitless weekend, over which they managed to snatch a grand total of ten minutes alone together. Tooru's condoms were burning a hole in the pocket of his schoolbag, and he'd been concealing a boner during most of his morning classes. 

_Meet me at lunch_ , he eventually texted Iwaizumi in desperation. _I've got a plan_

It hadn't taken much convincing for Yahaba to slip him the key to the clubroom. The two of them stood waiting at the back of the activities building for Iwaizumi to appear. 

"Don't you have plans, Yahaba-chan?"

Yahaba shrugged. "Not really."

"You know you don't have to wait," Tooru said for probably the third time. 

Yahaba gave him a pinched look. "I'm the one who'll be in trouble if you get caught, Oikawa-san," he muttered.

Tooru nodded, chastened. It was monstrously unfair of him to drag Yahaba into this at all and he knew it, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. It occurred to him, however, that Iwaizumi probably wouldn't agree. "You know, it might be best if you waited out of sight," he ventured. "I think Iwa-chan would be embarrassed if she knew you were keeping wa—" 

"Hey."

Tooru jumped at the sudden appearance of Iwaizumi at his shoulder, and Yahaba's face took on a hunted look.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru complained, rounding on her. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" 

Iwaizumi frowned at him. She stood with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, while the wind tugged at her messy hair. She looked good enough to eat. "You knew I was coming," she said, then glanced at Yahaba and nodded in greeting. "Hey, Yahaba-kun. What's up?"

Yahaba swallowed. "Iwaizumi-san," he said, glancing around. "You two should probably hurry, before someone comes."

Tooru inwardly cringed. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi's shoulders hitched up defensively. "What?" she hissed.

"Yahaba-chan is going to keep a lookout," Tooru said, licking his bottom lip nervously. "While we—" 

"No," Iwaizumi said sharply. She was starting to blush, her ears and cheeks turning pink. "No way. What the _fuck_ , Shittykawa?" She turned and started to storm away from him, the open flaps of her jacket billowing in the wind. 

Tooru followed, jogging to catch up with her. "Iwa-chan, please," her said in a low voice, reaching out to catch her arm. She stopped and glared up at him, and Tooru gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and attempted to arrange his face into something appropriately puppy-like. "This was the only way we could be alone together."

Iwaizumi groaned, rolling her eyes. "Tooru," she muttered, grimacing. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Probably not," Tooru admitted with a rueful smile. He leaned closer, putting his mouth next to her ear. "But I've been thinking about eating you out all morning."

Iwaizumi shuddered, and her eyes slid up to meet his. "Please tell me this isn't gonna be halfway round the school by tomorrow."

Tooru grinned. "I trust Yahaba with my life."

"Fuck," Iwaizumi groaned. She bit her lip, dragging it through her teeth as she glanced off to one side. Then, finally, she looked up at him again, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Fine. But if anyone finds out, I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

"Ooh, Iwa-chan," Tooru said, winking at her. "Save the dirty talk until we get inside."

With Yahaba's eagle eye watching for onlookers, the two of them managed to sneak into the boys' clubroom unseen. They were barely through the door before Iwaizumi pushed Tooru back against the wall and pressed her mouth to his. He caught at her shoulders, pulling her close and sighing as she melted against him. 

"Tell me—again," she said between sloppy kisses, already breathless and eager. "What—you wanted to do to me."

Tooru cupped her face and kissed her hard, stroking her tongue with his own until she moaned and clutched at his blazer. "Hajime," he groaned as they parted for breath again. "I want to go down on you—I can't stop thinking about it, you taste so _good_."

Iwaizumi swore, then slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him again, using her teeth, digging them into his bottom lip. "We don't have a lot of time," she growled as they broke apart again. 

Tooru grinned at her. His lips were tingling where she'd bitten him. "I think I can manage." 

"Ugh, you're so cocky," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Maybe so," Tooru agreed, putting his hands on her hips and walking her back to the nearest bench. "But I'm still going to make you come." 

Iwaizumi shuddered again, grabbing at him, pulling his tie out of shape. "Then what are you waiting for?" 

The backs of her calves hit the bench and she sat down heavily, and Tooru wasted no time before dropping to his knees and crowding between her thighs. He reached up under her skirt as he leaned in to kiss her again, tugging at the waistband of her tights. She lifted her hips and he tugged them down, past her knees. Iwaizumi kicked off her trainers and her tights followed a moment later, but when Tooru reached up again to remove her underwear, she shook her head.

"Just push it out of the way," she murmured. "There's no time." 

Tooru did as she asked, using his fingers to pull her underwear to the side and then rubbing his thumb against the moist lips of her pussy. 

Iwaizumi sighed loudly, and slid forward to the edge of the bench. "Tooru," she groaned. 

He grinned up at her, then leaned in and started to lick her slowly. She tasted stronger than when he'd done this before, musky and rich on his tongue, and he moaned as he pressed in deeper, sucking her swollen lips into his mouth. He stimulated her slowly for several minutes, his heart hammering every time she gasped and sighed. She was already so wet, and Tooru considered the image of her sitting in class, thinking about doing this with him. Iwaizumi was usually so reserved about her feelings that having her openly admit how much she wanted him was thrilling. Tooru had always loved the complex layers of her affection: the exasperation, the inside jokes, the fierce protectiveness that she would always deny later, but this new intimacy was overwhelming. He craved her constantly, itching to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her bare skin against his own. 

Iwaizumi groaned, and the sound plunged down through Tooru's stomach. His cock was already uncomfortably hard, trapped against the seam of his school trousers, but he didn't mind it for the moment. Iwaizumi was getting wetter as he licked and sucked, thick fluid pulsing out of her. He started to flick his tongue against her clit slowly, heart pounding as her voice jumped higher, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. 

"Don't—don't stop," she groaned, arching against him. "That's— _ah_ —that's good."

Tooru retreated for a moment, licking his mouth. His lips were numb, his jaw aching, and he was so hard that it was painful. 

"Toor—u," Iwaizumi whined, drawing his name out. 

He laughed as he glanced up at her fevered expression. "You're so impatient."

"I was _close_ ," she growled, glaring at him. 

Tooru's eyes widened. "Really? Already?"

She nodded. Her face was pink. "You're not the only one who spent all day thinking about this," she muttered

"Hajime," he groaned, dropping his head forward and pressing his forehead against her thigh. "You're so amazing."

Iwaizumi's face softened, and she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair again. Tooru leaned into her touch. "You're okay I guess," she teased. "Now keep going."

He lifted his head, laughing softly, and moved his thumb across from where he was holding her underwear to one side. "I want to make you come again," he murmured, slipping the pad of his thumb against the hot, wet folds of her cunt. He pressed up, putting pressure on her clit and then rubbing over it, making small circles. "It was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Tooru," she whispered, her breath catching again. She started to pant as he teased her faster, and she lifted one hand to her chest and started to pinch and squeeze one of her nipples through her shirt.

"Hh, Hajime," Tooru groaned, watching her do this. "I love it when you touch yourself."

"Shut up," she murmured, closing her eyes. Her knees clamped tight around his shoulders. "Fuck, I'm—I'm close, don't stop—"

Tooru didn't stop, but he did move closer again, pushing up her skirt so he could kiss her stomach just above the waistband of her underwear, and then down, down to the slippery soft heat of her. She cried out weakly when he started to tongue her clit again, cutting herself off quickly. Tooru hoped that Yahaba hadn't heard that, but it didn't stop him slipping his fingers inside her cunt and crooking them sharply, pressing tight into the spot that made her squirm. 

"T-Tooru," Iwaizumi stammered. Her hips and thighs shuddered against the wooden bench. Taking a quick breather he saw that she'd unbuttoned the top of her blouse, and he watched her fingers work through the thin fabric for a moment before going back to his task. His face hurt, but he didn't want to stop, he never wanted to stop, there was nothing as electrifying as this feeling.

Iwaizumi started to shake, her hips jumping. Tooru crooked his fingers hard again, and held onto her thigh tightly with his free hand to stop her from squirming away as he stimulated her through her orgasm, but his eyes startled open when a sudden rush of warm fluid gushed over his hand, and soaked his chin and throat. 

"Oh shit, oh _shit_ ," Iwaizumi was saying, her whole body shaking. 

Tooru sat up, blinking as he pulled his wet hand away from her. Liquid ran off the edge of the bench and dripped on the floor. His school trousers were splattered with it, his knees soaked. 

"Oh shit," Iwaizumi said, slapping her knees together with an audible _smack_. "Tooru—I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened—"

Dumbfounded, Tooru just blinked up at her. Without thinking, he licked his mouth, and watched as Iwaizumi's expression turned from shocked to _horrified_. "Uh—" 

"I'm so fucking sorry!" she hissed, her face scarlet. She reached out and pushed him away. "Go on, go—you need to clean up."

"What about you?" he asked as he stood up. 

Iwaizumi staggered to her feet, wincing. Her skirt was ruined, and the insides of her thighs were shiny and wet. There was a puddle on the floor. She looked down at her feet, stunned. 

"Let me help," Tooru ventured. He reached over to grab his bag. "I think I have a towel." He rummaged through his bag, and when he found the towel, dropped to a crouch and started to mop up the mess. He still wasn't sure exactly what had happened, and was trying not to think about the fact that it seemed as though his girlfriend had just peed on him during sex. 

"God," Iwaizumi groaned, twisting around to examine her skirt, which was soaking wet. "I don't even have my gym clothes." 

Tooru grimaced as he straightened up again. "Me neither." 

"This is a nightmare," Iwaizumi muttered, sagging. "I can't believe that just happened." 

"It's okay," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "Really, it doesn't matter." 

"Right," Iwaizumi muttered, clearly unconvinced. She sounded like she might start crying. "What now?"

Tooru put his hands on her shoulders, and squeezed her upper arms tightly. "Don't panic. I'll be right back."

Looking away from him, Iwaizumi just shrugged. She was biting her bottom lip hard. 

Holding in his sigh, Tooru crossed to the door and stuck his head out. "Yahaba?" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Yahaba!" 

Yahaba peeked around the corner. He was red-faced and wouldn't meet Tooru's eye. "What is it, Oikawa-san?" he muttered. 

Tooru paused, choosing his words carefully. "I—don't suppose you have your gym kit with you today?"

"I—yes?" Yahaba offered, looking puzzled. 

"Could we borrow your jogging bottoms?" he asked sweetly. "I'll give them back tomorrow, good as new."

Yahaba frowned and came closer. "Do I want to know why?"

"No," Tooru said firmly. "You do not."

"Alright," Yahaba said, with a put upon sigh. "My bag is in my locker, third from the right. Take whatever you need."

"Thanks, Yahaba-chan," Tooru quipped, winking at him. At least he still had the illusion of self-assurance. He retrieved Yahaba's bag, and pulled out his clean jogging bottoms to pass to Iwaizumi, respectfully averting his eyes while she changed into them. 

Iwaizumi rolled up her skirt, sighing heavily. "What the fuck am I gonna tell my homeroom teacher?"

"Just say you tripped and tore your tights," Tooru offered. "Or blame me, say I spilled something all over you."

"I guess," Iwaizumi muttered, unconvinced. She was still staring at the floor, her shoulders hunched. 

Tooru longed to reach out and pull her into his arms, but he wasn't sure it would be welcome. And to make matters worse, he couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better, still stunned himself by what had happened. He glanced around; Iwaizumi had already finishing mopping up the mess, and his towel lay folded on the bench. 

"Oh! I'll just—"

"No," Iwaizumi said, snatching it up before he could grab it. "I—I'll wash it." She grimaced and looked away again. "You should go and clean up too. You're a mess. Sorry."

"Stop apologising," Tooru said desperately, but he glanced down at himself and it was clear that she was right. His knees were damp, as was his shirt cuff, and collar, and Iwaizumi's...fluids were still drying on his neck and hands. "I'd better, uh...go to the bathroom."

She nodded tightly. "Bye."

Thus dismissed, Tooru took the spare t-shirt from Yahaba's bag and made his escape, ducking into the nearest bathroom to clean himself up. He exchanged his stained shirt for the t-shirt, hoping none of his teachers would try to give him a lecture for the uniform infraction, and cleaned himself up as best he could. 

Back in class, Tooru tried his best to focus on what his teacher was saying, but he kept getting dragged back to what had happened in the club room. While his teacher was distracted, he pulled out his phone and texted Iwaizumi again.

☆tooru: Has that ever happened before?

iwa-ch♡n: fuck off shittykawa 

Tooru scowled at his phone. 

☆tooru: I'm just trying to help!

iwa-ch♡n: don't

"Fine then," Tooru muttered under his breath, shoving his phone back in his desk. If nothing else, at least he could be thankful that the whole event had finally put paid to his unending arousal. 

—

When classes finally ended, Tooru walked along the hallway to meet Iwaizumi at her classroom, only to find that she'd left without him. 

"Oikawa," someone called, laughing, "did you really spill your noodles all over Iwaizumi's skirt?"

Tooru gritted his teeth and forced a grin. "Accidents will happen, even I can't be perfect all the time."

As the girls fluttered, and a few of the boys groaned, Tooru made his escape. He made it to the front steps, but Iwaizumi was long gone, or she was hiding from him. Both were equally likely. Tooru sighed, shoulders slumping, and pulled on his jacket to walk home alone. He passed Yahaba and Kyoutani having some kind of muttered argument by the shoe lockers, but he didn't even have the energy to summon interest in their tiff, too bereft by Iwaizumi abandoning him. 

"Oikawa!" 

Tooru winced at the sound of Hanamaki's voice; the last thing he wanted right now was company, but he dragged on a smile once more. 

"Hello, Makki-chan."

"Walk home together?" Hanamaki suggested. 

Tooru hesitated. "Actually, I—"

"Great!" Hanamaki said, ignoring his protest.

Sighing, Tooru shouldered his bag and they began to walk home together. But much as he tried to focus on what Hanamaki was telling him about one of his classmates getting in trouble that afternoon, he just couldn't get his mind off Iwaizumi, or their strange, awkward experience at lunchtime. 

"Why so glum, captain?" Hanamaki teased at last , putting an arm around his shoulders.

Tooru frowned, shaking his head. "Sorry. It's nothing." 

Hanamaki squeezed him more tightly. "Why do you lie, sweet companion?"

Tooru snorted and shoved him away. "Well I'm not going to talk about it with _you_." 

"Why not?" Hanamaki asked, pouting. "I'm a good listener." 

"Of course you are, Makki," Tooru chirped. "I just can't tell you." 

Hanamaki's eyes gleamed. "So it's about Iwa." 

Tooru rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that."

"No, but I'm very smart," Hanamaki said smugly. "And also you guys are totally transparent when it comes to each other."

This was probably true, and Tooru groaned softly. "Sorry, Makki," he sighed. "I really can't talk about it." 

"Sure?" Hanamaki asked. "I won't tell anyone." 

Tooru grimaced. "Alright," he said quietly, glancing around. "But not here. And you have to _swear_ not to tell, not even Mattsun." 

"Hey, I can be serious sometimes," Hanamaki said lightly. "I promise."

"Alright, come back to mine and I'll explain." 

—

Tooru regretted everything. He regretted trusting Hanamaki. He regretted ever even _meeting_ him.

"Are you sure?" 

"I was there!" Tooru squeaked. 

Hanamaki grimaced. "Well, yeah, but are you sure that's what happened?" 

Tooru sighed. "I don't know. I guess it—" He made a face. "It didn't really _taste_ like…you know." 

When Hanamaki didn't reply, Tooru dared a look in his direction, and was horrified to see that he was smothering laughter. 

"Makki!" he wailed, his face hot with a heady mix of indignation and humiliation. "You promised!" 

"Sorry, sorry," Hanamaki said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I just can't believe you're _both_ this clueless." 

Tooru bristled. "Meaning?"

Hanamaki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had." 

"That makes two of us," Tooru said crossly. 

Hanamaki snorted. "Yeah, well, you're not the one who now has forbidden carnal knowledge about one of their best friends." 

"That's exactly what I have!" Tooru protested. 

"She's _your_ girlfriend." 

Tooru scowled at him. "That's not the point." 

"It is. And you actually _don't_ have the carnal knowledge I have, so shut up." 

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Tooru asked, wrinkling his nose. 

Hanamaki brightened. "Ah!" he said, beaming. "The fun part. Where's your laptop?"

"What for?" 

"Just hand it over," Hanamaki insisted. "I promise, it'll help."

Tooru warily retrieved his laptop, and set it on his desk for Hanamaki to demonstrate, although he started to panic when he saw what the other boy was searching for. 

"Wait! Why are you looking up… _porn_?" he asked, dropping his voice to a hoarse whisper at the end, just in case one of his family was lurking nearby.

Hanamaki waved him off. "You'll see. Stop crowding me." 

Tooru sat back, folding his arms in annoyance. 

Finally, Hanamaki found what he was looking for, and angled the laptop screen toward Tooru. He gestured to it wordlessly and raised an eyebrow slightly, as if to say, _Go ahead._

Tooru narrowed his eyes at his friend, then he reached out and hit the spacebar to start the video. Hanamaki had turned down the volume, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. On the screen, a woman was masturbating. The camera showed a close up of her genitalia while she touched herself. As Tooru watched, she apparently started to orgasm, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline when fluid gushed between her fingers, streams of it, spilling over the sheet beneath her. His gaze flicked to the title above the video. _Wet and messy female ejaculation - squirting gallons_. 

Tooru swallowed thickly. "Oh." 

"You really didn't know that was a thing?" Hanamaki asked doubtfully. 

"No," Tooru said faintly. He couldn't think. "So she—" 

"Could be." 

"And it wasn't—" 

"I think you'd _know_ , wouldn't you?" 

Tooru pressed his lips together tightly. He was halfway to an erection, and he could sense that putting Iwaizumi in this context, or anywhere near it, was going to be a _problem_. He studiously focused his thoughts on his maths homework instead. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Hanamaki cleared his throat and sat up. "Okay, well, looks like you got there finally," he said briskly. "So I'm just gonna go...never look Iwaizumi in the eye ever again." 

"Right," Tooru said faintly, making to follow him. "And you won't—" 

"I literally never want to think about this again," Hanamaki said quickly. "So, no, I won't."

Tooru swallowed. "Okay." He followed Hanamaki to the door, and waited while he pulled his shoes on. Tooru's mind was spinning wildly, and his erection still hadn't gone away. Hopefully Hanamaki hadn't noticed. "Thank you," he said, before Hanamaki reached for the door. "This was, um. Very helpful." 

Hanamaki snorted loudly. "Don't know what you mean, I don't know anything." 

The moment the door was closed behind him, Tooru turned and sprinted up the stairs again. He had his school trousers around his knees before he even reached his room, and stumbled out of them as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. Dropping to his hands and knees, he shoved one hand into his underwear and gripped his cock firmly, letting out a low, grateful moan. He'd been on edge ever since his encounter with Iwaizumi at lunchtime, and it was a profound relief to touch himself finally.

After a few hurried strokes, he pulled his laptop over and tentatively opened it again. The video was still onscreen, and Tooru reached out a shaking hand to replay the last thirty seconds again. As he watched, stroking himself quickly, he pictured Iwaizumi that afternoon. He remembered the sensation of her pussy clenching tight around his fingers, her come coating his mouth and chin, dripping down his neck.

He came suddenly, spilling all over his discarded school trousers, and slumped forward with a groan. He'd come so hard that he was dizzy, and he lay there for a minute or two, dazed and spent.

When he finally recovered the presence of mind to pick himself up and clean up with a few tissues, he dug out his phone and texted Iwaizumi. 

☆tooru: I know you're embarrassed  
☆tooru: But don't be!  
☆tooru: I've figured it out

iwa-ch♡n: get bent

☆tooru: Oh please (￣ヘ￣)  
☆tooru: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Female_ejaculation

iwa-ch♡n: … 

☆tooru: You're not a freak Iwa-chan  
☆tooru: And I'm also 99% sure you didn't pee on me

iwa-ch♡n: stop

☆tooru: Iwa-chan is a squirter! 

iwa-ch♡n: we're breaking up  
iwa-ch♡n: don't talk to me ever again

☆tooru: Iwa-chaaaaan 

_this user is not currently receiving messages_

"Ugh!" Tooru threw his phone down in frustration. Iwaizumi was at least a stubborn as he was, and there would be no talking to her until she'd decided to listen. He stayed there slumped on his folded futon for a couple of minutes, sulking, then dragged himself up, slipped on his pyjamas, and went to take care of laundering his school uniform. 

"Tooru!" his mother called from the front room. "Did your friend leave already?" 

"Yeah, Mom," he called back. 

"Your sister got held up at work, so I have to take Takeru to his swimming class. We're just having leftovers for dinner, so help yourself if you get hungry!" 

When he was done sorting his laundry, Tooru helped himself to some food, then traipsed upstairs to make a start on his homework. With college acceptances already squared away, the work was more a suggestion than a requirement, but Tooru figured if nothing else it would take his mind off Iwaizumi. 

He worked for about half an hour, when he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He groaned and set down his pen. It was probably their next door neighbour, come to gossip with his mother again. He took his time wending his way downstairs, in the hopes that she would give up and go away, but the doorbell rang again as he reached the hallway.

"Coming!" he called, trying to sweeten his tone despite his annoyance. He pulled open the door, pasting on a false smile, but it slid from his face when he saw who stood on the other side. "Iwa-chan!" 

She gave him a mulish look, and glanced over her shoulder before scowling at him. "Can I come in or what?" 

"Oh!" He moved back out of the way, and she stepped inside. She was pink-faced from the cold, and her hands were buried in her coat pockets. She made no move to take off her coat or shoes, and Tooru blinked at her. It was rare that he couldn't read her, or at least get some idea of what she was thinking, but just now she was a closed book. He thought back to the last message she'd sent him, and his eyes widened. "Have you really come to break up with me?" he squeaked. 

Iwaizumi glared at him. "What? Of course not."

"Oh…" Tooru said, trailing off in bewilderment. "Um, do you want to come upstairs?" 

Iwaizumi's shoulders tensed. "Why?" 

"To talk," he said, frowning. "Mom took Takeru swimming."

She hunched her shoulders a little more, still defensive, but after a moment she relented, and slipped off her trainers.

"You took a bath already," Tooru commented as he followed her up the stairs, catching the fresh, clean scent of her skin. She was three steps ahead of him, and it was a struggle not to stare at her backside as they climbed. 

Iwaizumi glared over her shoulder. "Creep. Of course I took a bath, I was all...sticky." 

"Right," he mumbled, his ears heating. "Of course." 

She clicked her tongue, but otherwise said nothing. Tooru followed her into his room, although out of habit he didn't shut the door. Even before their newly implemented restrictions on spending time together, they'd never been allowed to sit alone in his room with the door closed. Not even when Takeru was throwing a tantrum and distracting them from their homework. 

Iwaizumi took a seat beside Tooru's desk, and he had a sudden horrified flash of realisation that he hadn't cleared up since Hanamaki left. His laptop still sat open on his desk. 

"Sorry," Iwaizumi muttered, as Tooru sat down beside her. "I…freaked out earlier. I was embarrassed." 

Tooru nodded. "I know. But, Iwa-chan, you know I wouldn't mind even if you _did_ accidentally pee on me." 

Iwaizumi groaned. "...You're such a freak."

"I'm an excellent boyfriend!" he protested.

"You can be both," she shot back.

Tooru huffed. "Well, apology accepted," he said in a sniffy voice. "And I'm sorry I made you come so hard you pissed yourself." 

"You bastard!" she growled, swiping at him. 

Tooru dodged her, laughing, but she swung with her other fist instead, thumping him solidly in the shoulder. 

"Ow!" 

"You're a smug prick," she said, swinging for him again. 

Tooru caught her wrists, stopping the blow before it came. She struggled against his grip, scowling, and Tooru laughed. "Met your match, Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi responded with a feral grin. "You wish," she growled, still fighting to free herself. "Let me go." 

"Make me," Tooru teased, tightening his grasp. 

Iwaizumi caught her breath sharply, and just like that, the air between them changed. Tooru watched her eyes widen, and his gaze flicked down to her parted lips. They stared at one another for several seconds, Iwaizumi straining against his hold, but no longer trying to get away. 

"When will your mom be home?" she whispered. 

Tooru swallowed. "Another half hour, at least."

Iwaizumi groaned and struggled against his grip again. "Then hurry up and kiss me, idiot," she growled. 

Laughing, Tooru nodded, and the two of them fell into a hungry kiss. He moved his hands down her back to hold her waist, then he slid them under her backside and hoisted her into his lap. 

Iwaizumi broke off with a gasp, her fingers tight in his hair. "I hate when you do that," she lied. 

Tooru grinned. "Then punish me." 

She rolled her eyes, and using her grip on his hair, held him back when he tried to kiss her again. "Haven't you had enough punishment for one day?" she asked in a low voice, and rolled her hips, grinding down against his crotch. "You never got to come earlier." 

"Ahh—" he groaned. "Well, actually—"

Iwaizumi sat back. "Actually what?" 

"Nothing!" Tooru said quickly. He wrapped his hands around her hips and nudged her head to one side so he could kiss her neck. "Don't worry about it."

"You horny little bastard," she accused, fingers clenching in his hair again. 

Tooru groaned at the sensation. "I couldn't help it. I was thinking about you, and I just—" He shrugged. "Couldn't help myself."

"Mm," Iwaizumi hummed. "I get that." 

"You do?" he asked. He nudged his thumbs under her hoodie, and brushed his lips against her jaw. "Do you think about me?" he murmured. 

"Duh," Iwaizumi said, before pulling him into another determined kiss. It was almost punishing; she plunged her tongue into his mouth, dominating the kiss while she rolled her hips, grinding down against his swollen cock. It didn't matter that he'd only come a little while before; he'd gotten hard again the moment he saw her on the doorstep. 

His hands roamed over her back while they made out ravenously. He searched for the outline of her bra strap, and she snorted when she felt him scrabbling for it through her hoodie. 

"Not wearing one," she mumbled, her lips curving into a grin against his own. 

Tooru groaned. "Iwa…"

"Get on with it," she said, grinding down into his lap again. 

"You're going to get my pyjamas dirty," he complained.

Iwaizumi grinned. "So take them off."

With a growl, Tooru rolled them over, pinning Iwaizumi on his futon and covering her with his body. She pressed her knees against his hips, squeezing him tightly. 

"I want to fuck you," he murmured, moving his mouth down the side of her neck.

Iwaizumi moaned. "Tooru," she sighed, tugging his t-shirt up to get her hands on his bare skin. "More."

Hands shaking, Tooru reached down between them and shoved his pyjamas down to his thighs, then he pushes against her, his cock pressing into the heat of her cunt through her leggings. 

"Nnn," Iwaizumi groaned, grinding up against him. She reached down too, tugging at the waistband of her leggings. "Come on—" 

Tooru reached to help, and together they tugged her leggings down, just enough to let Tooru rub against the warm, damp fabric of her underwear. "God," he groaned, lowering his head to press his face against her chest. "Hajime…" 

He rolled his hips, grinding against her slowly. A shudder ran through him, his stomach full of butterflies. He wanted her so badly. 

"Tooru." She reached between them, hooking her underwear to one side. "Just do it." 

Tooru almost swallowed his tongue. "But—

"You have some condoms, right?" 

"Uh—" Tooru hesitated, realising he'd left the condoms in his school bag, which was still downstairs. "I can fetch them?"

Iwaizumi groaned. "Forget it, just—hurry."

"Are you sure—?"

"Tooru!" she snarled, wrapping her leg around his hip and jamming her heel into his backside. "Hurry up and fuck me!"

"Okay, okay," he muttered, reaching down between them. He grasped his cock, pressing it up against the soft, perfect heat of her. It took him a couple of tries to find the right angle, but then he did finally, slipping inside her with a sigh. 

They both groaned, shuddering at the sensation of being joined. It felt just as good as the first time, better even, and Tooru had to take a moment to collect himself, digging his fingernails into her back as he struggled to hold himself back. The fact that he'd only come an hour ago helped; he thought he might have lost it immediately otherwise. Iwaizumi pawed at his shoulders, and he tipped his head up to kiss her, cupping her face as he stroked her tongue slowly with his own. He realised that she was shaking, and he opened his eyes, searching her face.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

Hajime nodded at him, her eyes wide. "Don't stop," she gasped. 

It was the easiest instruction he'd ever had to follow. His body knew what it wanted, and he rolled his hips instinctively, pushing inside her, pulling out, then repeating. They found a rhythm soon enough, Iwaizumi pressing her hips down to meet his thrusts, Tooru holding up his weight while he thrust into her slowly .

Downstairs, the door opened and closed again. Takeru's voice rang out in greeting.

In a split second, Tooru realised that his bedroom door was still open, and that if Takeru or his mother chose that moment to walk upstairs, they'd have a full frontal view of he and Iwaizumi in flagrante. 

"I thought you said a half hour!" Iwaizumi hissed.

Tooru felt as though the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. "They're back early!" 

"Tooru!" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Is this Hajime-chan's coat down here?"

"Shit!" Iwaizumi said, giving him a powerful shove. 

They rolled away from each other, wide-eyed, and scrambled for their discarded clothing. Tooru's heart was racing. 

"Tooru!" 

"Uh—coming, Mom!" he yelled back. 

"Is Hajime-chan up there with you?" she called back, an edge to her voice. 

Tooru grimaced. 

"We are so fucked," Iwaizumi muttered, as she yanked her leggings up. 

"If only," Tooru murmured, and Iwaizumi smacked his arm in response. 

Once they'd made themselves presentable, they sauntered downstairs as casually as they could. Takeru was eating in front of the TV, his eyes not leaving the screen as they entered. Tooru's mother, however, was waiting for them with her arms folded. 

"Hello, Mama," Tooru said, attempting a winsome smile. 

She narrowed her eyes at them. "You know the rule, Tooru."

He winced. "I know, Mama, but we were just—"

"You're not supposed to be in your room together alone."

"Iwa-chan was just helping me look for something, Mama," Tooru said desperately. "I promised to lend her a book, so we—" 

"It must be time for you get home, Hajime-chan," his mother interrupted. 

Iwaizumi flinched slightly. "Ah—yes, Mom will be expecting me." With a brief, furtive glance at Tooru, she escaped back out into the hall to collect her shoes.

Tooru stared at his mother, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

"Go and say goodbye to Hajime-chan," she said, gesturing to the doorway. "And then I want to talk to you."

"...Yes, Mama," Tooru said meekly. He walked out to the hallway, where Iwaizumi was hurriedly donning her coat. As she straightened up, Tooru reached out to straighten her collar for her. "Sorry," he whispered. 

Iwaizumi shook her head. "Forget it." She glanced over Tooru's shoulder, grimacing. "Is she mad?" 

Tooru winced, and nodded. 

Grinning ruefully, Iwaizumi punched him in the shoulder. "Good luck. See you tomorrow."

"Ow, Iwa-chan," Tooru said half-heartedly, watching her go.

Once she'd left, he turned and trudged back into the front room to face his fate. His mother gestured him into the kitchen, away from Takeru's earshot.

"Mama, we weren't—"

His mother held up a hand to silence him, then she picked up his school bag and placed it on the counter between them. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched her unzip it and pull out the condoms he'd stashed in there a week earlier. 

"—ah."

"Are you and Hajime-chan having sex?"

Tooru went cold. "N-not—"

"Tooru…" She was watching him, stony-faced, her mouth set in a thin line. 

It was rare the Tooru disobeyed his parents, although it was also rare that there were rules for him to break. His sister always complained that they'd been more strict with her, and Tooru had never really seen what she meant until now. "Just one time," he whispered.

She frowned. "And these?"

"J-just in case," he stammered. "Mama, we're both eighteen—"

"I don't care how old you are," she said, shaking her head. "I told you that you and Hajime-chan weren't to be alone together in your room. You deliberately broke the rules."

"Mama—"

"Why do you think we have these rules, Tooru?"

He shrugged, hanging his head. 

She gave a weary sigh. "It's to keep you safe, but especially Hajime-chan. She's just barely an adult, what if the two of you had an accident? You're not ready to be parents."

Tooru grimaced, and nodded his head. Vague anxiety gnawed at his stomach; his mother was right, of course. They _weren't_ ready to be parents, and it was stupid to let themselves get so carried away. "Sorry, Mama," he murmured. 

"Tooru," she sighed, reaching out to stroke his hair. "I just want you two to be smart about this, alright?" When he didn't raise his head, she tucked a finger under his chin and tilted his face up gently. "Alright?"

He nodded. 

"Good," she said, nodding. She tucked the roll of condoms back in his bag. "Embarrassing talk over."

"Phew," he said, sagging. 

She laughed. "If you would do as you're told, I wouldn't have to embarrass you."

"I know, I know," he murmured guiltily. "Sorry, Mama."

"Go on," she said, giving him a little nudge. "Go and spend time with your nephew while you still can."

He grinned. "Okay."

—

"Three days to go," Hanamaki said the following lunchtime at school. "Doesn't it feel like we're stuck in limbo, or in prison or something?"

Matsukawa gave him a judgemental stare. "You think being at school is like prison?" she asked. "Really?"

Iwaizumi laughed loudly. "I know what you mean though," she sighed, stretching back to rest her elbows on the table behind her. "It does kind of feel like this week will never end. Especially since we're not allowed to hang out," she added, glancing at Tooru.

"Wait, what?" Hanamaki asked, glancing between them. "What happened?"

"My mother," Tooru said. "She found out that we were—"

"Oi," Iwaizumi snapped, interrupting him. She gave him an _eyes on you_ gesture, jabbing her first two fingers in his direction.

Matsukawa snorted. "We already know you guys are fucking."

Tooru looked at Hanamaki, eyes widening. "Makki! You promised!" 

"Wait," Iwaizumi said, sitting up straighter. "What does _Makki_ know?"

"Uhh—"

"Uh oh," Matsukawa said, sitting back with a smug grin. "Cat's out of the bag."

"Well, anyway," Tooru said, trying to regain control of the conversation. "Mama called Iwa-chan's mother, and now we're not allowed to see each other until after graduation."

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa made sympathetic noises. 

"And even after that, they're not gonna leave us alone together until we move out," Iwaizumi added, pouting. 

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru said, beaming at her. "You _do_ like me."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged looks, then Hanamaki grinned and added in a low voice, "She likes _one_ part of him."

"I _will_ kneecap you," Iwaizumi growled. 

"My parents are going out of town on Saturday," Matsukawa said, before any maiming could commence. "What if we had a party?"

Tooru blinked at her. "A party?"

"Yeah, a graduation party. We could invite the teams, make a night of it." She paused, smirking at him. "Then you guys can hang all over each other all night and nobody can tell you off."

"Gross," Iwaizumi muttered.

"Yeah!" Hanamaki said. "What makes you think any of _us_ wanna see that?"

Tooru pouted at him. "Don't be jealous, Makki," he said in a saccharine voice. "We can't help that our love is too pure."

The three of them all responded with jeers, and with throwing the remains of their lunch packets and wrappers at him, but Tooru didn't care. He would get to spend the whole evening with Iwaizumi, and maybe they could even sneak off into a dark corner somewhere to make out. It would be worth any amount of being made of. He looked up and caught Iwaizumi's eye, and she scowled as if she knew what he was thinking. 

Tooru laughed, and after a few moments, she responded with a reluctant smile. 

—

It was starting to get late. The party had kicked off at seven, and it was now nearing ten PM. There were probably about forty or fifty people crammed into the front room and the kitchen of Matsukawa's house, a few spilling out into the garden through the sliding doors. Most of the second and third years from the boys' and girls' volleyball teams had shown up, along with a select few other third years from the general population. 

Tooru had started the evening surrounded by girls, while Iwaizumi was off laughing and arm wrestling with her old teammates, but eventually he'd managed to shake them. He still hadn't managed to get Iwaizumi on her own however, and he'd discovered that Matsukawa's house didn't have as many dark, quiet corners as he'd hoped.

He stood, half-listening to something Yuda was telling him, though really most of his attention was taken up by watching Iwaizumi a few paces away. She was laughing at something Kyoutani was telling her. Without thinking, he let his eyes roam over her, his gaze drawn to the hem of her skirt brushing her thighs. Iwaizumi almost never wore a skirt, and he wondered what had made her wear one tonight.

"...Oikawa?"

He blinked, refocusing his attention on Yuuda. "Sory, Yudacchi!" he said, smiling weakly. "I was miles away."

Yuda grinned. "Hajime looks nice tonight."

"Well, of course," Tooru said smugly. Then, "Uh, but that's not why—"

"It's okay," Yuda said, laughing. "You should go and talk to her. You guys are going to different universities, right?

Tooru nodded. "Mm."

"Go on then," Yuda said, giving him a friendly shove. "Make the most of it while you can."

"Thanks, Yudacchi," Tooru said, smiling at him. "But it's okay, I can see Iwa-chan any old time. I want to talk to everyone!"

Despite his words, Tooru found himself increasingly distracted as he drifted from one conversation to another. After ten minutes or so, he—and probably everyone he was mid-conversation with—was relieved when Iwaizumi walked over and slipped her hand into his. 

"Iwa-chan!" he said, beaming at her. "I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

She raised her eyebrow. "With you squawking away over here like a cockatiel?"

Tooru gasped. "I do not squawk!" he squawked.

She grinned at him.

"Oh, shut up," Tooru said, his voice warm. He glanced over her shoulder; Kyoutani had moved to the side of the room, and was scowling at the other partygoers. "What were you talking to Kyouken-chan about?"

Iwaizumi gave him a none-too-gentle thump. "Don't call her that," she said, frowning. "And it's private."

"Even from me?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Especially from you."

Tooru laughed. "How mean." He moved closer to put his arm around her waist, and as he did so, he noticed Yahaba moving to stand beside Kyoutani. "Hmm, interesting."

Iwaizumi huffed. "You're too nosy. Come on, I want to show you something."

"What kind of something?"

She grinned. "Follow me," she muttered, tugging on his wrist. 

Tooru blinked and let her lead him out into the hallway, and then up the staircase. His stomach rolled in anticipation; finally, he could have her to himself for a little while, hold her and kiss her. He'd never been upstairs in Matsukawa's house before, but Iwaizumi seemed to know where she was going. She pulled him along a hallway, then into a dark bedroom, the sound of the party fading away behind them. 

"It's Matsukawa's sister's room," she whispered, as she turned to close the door behind them. "She's away at uni." 

Tooru stared at her in the darkness. "Iwa-chan!" 

"Shut up," she said, and he didn't need to see her to know that she was blushing. "Do you want to or not?" 

"Want to what?" he asked, still staring dumbly. 

"You know," she said, rolling her eyes. She stalked closer, laying her hand flat against his chest. "I didn't wear this skirt just for fun."

Tooru choked. "Y-you want to—"

Iwaizumi grinned. "Don't you?" 

He nodded weakly. "But...I didn't bring a condom."

"Lucky one of us has a brain," she said, reaching into the pocket of her skirt and brandishing a little foil packet. "Get your pants off, stud."

Tooru scrambled to obey, but he'd only gotten his jeans as far as his knees before Iwaizumi pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She placed her knees either side of his hips, then she sat down, grinding against his cock through the thin layers of their underwear. 

"Hajime," Tooru groaned, putting his hands on her thighs, fingers digging in tight. "Fuck, already?"

"I've been thinking about fucking you all night," she groaned, leaning down to kiss him. 

Tooru sighed and pushed his fingers into her hair as they started to make out. She was grinding against him slowly, and he rolled his hips up to meet her, sighing against her lips. "Hajime," he groaned, sliding one hand down to the small of her back, and pressing their hips together. "Mm—are you sure—you want to? Here?"

"Where else are we gonna do it?" 

Tooru laughed softly. "You have a point."

She nodded. "Exactly." She ground down against him again, her breath coming sharply. "God—enough teasing."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, gripping her hips tightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Iwaizumi shook her head. "You won't," she insisted. She took his hand and put it between her legs, pressing her fingers into her underwear. The fabric was damp and sticky, and he pushed it aside with a groan, slipping a finger inside her. Iwaizumi grinned down at him. "See?" she said. "My stupid pussy thinks you're hot, for some reason. I guess it can't help it, it doesn't have a brain."

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru yelped, starting to laugh despite himself. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him, both of them smothering their laughter in each other's shoulders. "You're so mean when you're turned on," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair again. 

"Maybe being mean to you turns me on," she whispered, still giggling.

Tooru gasped. "Suddenly everything makes sense!"

Iwaizumi laughed. "Come on, you asshole," she said, pushing herself up again, grinding down against him. "We don't have all night."

"Condom," he said, breathless. 

"Just a sec." Iwaizumi climbed off his lap and peeled her underwear down her thighs, stepping out of it clumsily. 

Tooru watched her in the half-light, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but he couldn't seem to speak. He reached out for her instead, sliding his hands up under her shirt, pulling her back into his lap. 

"Want to do it like this?" she murmured, hovering over him.

He nodded, reaching up to brush her fringe out of her eyes.

Iwaizumi gave him a lopsided smile. "What's up? You've gone quiet."

He leaned up to kiss her softly. "I just—you're—" He broke off, shaking his head. "I don't even know what I want to say." 

"Sap," she murmured, cupping his face gently. "Me too."

Tooru let out a pleased sigh and pulled her closer. "Hajime."

Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the condom wrapper again. "Ready?"

He nodded, and watched as Iwaizumi shuffled down his body. She tugged his underwear down, then tore open the foil wrapper. 

"...Oh, shit."

Tooru lifted his head. "What?"

"It broke."

"Isn't it meant to break?"

"The condom!" she hissed. "It just ripped as I took it out of the packet."

Tooru swore, pushing himself up to get a closer look. "Can we still use it?"

"You _do_ understand the basic principle here, right?"

"I just meant—if it's just ripped a little at the bottom, maybe…"

Iwaizumi shook her head. "Nope, it's fucked." She held it up and pushed her finger through the hole to demonstrate. 

"Well...do you have another?"

"Do I fucking look like I have another one?" she snapped. Tooru flinched, but before he could say anything, Iwaizumi sighed and hung her head. "Sorry," she murmured, reaching for one of his hands, tangling their fingers together. "I'm being a dick."

Tooru squeezed her hand back tightly. "Forget it," he said, with a weak smile. "Maybe I could ask Makki—"

"Don't even think about it."

"Or Yahaba?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"True," Tooru said, with a smirk. "Anyway, we can still fool around."

She nodded, unconvinced. 

"Unless you're afraid you might piss your—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you never fuck again," she muttered. 

Tooru snorted. "Sorry. I mean it though, let me make it up to you."

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully, and rocked forward again, grinding against his cock. "Or…" she murmured.

Tooru's eyes widened, and he let out a low groan at the sensation of her on top of him, the wet, hot grind of her vulva against his cock. "Are you—sure that's a—ah!—a good idea?"

She grimaced. "Probably not," she admitted. "But I have been waiting _all week_ to fuck you, and I don't know when we'll get the chance again." 

"I know," he said, nodding. He pushed down the part of him that knew this was a terrible idea; hearing that Iwaizumi had been as desperate for it as he was overrode all sense, it was all he could think of. "If Iwa-chan wants to, then…" 

Iwaizumi nodded eagerly. She hovered over him again, reaching underneath her to grasp his cock. Even just the press of her hand was wonderful, but then she was angling him against her hole, and sliding down slowly. She was so tight, much more so than the first two times, and Tooru dug his nails into his palms as he willed himself not to just come right away. 

"Oh, fuck," Iwaizumi groaned, moving her hips at an agonising pace. "Oh fuck, Tooru—" 

"Are you okay?" he murmured, reaching out for her, finding her hands and squeezing them. "Hajime?" 

She nodded. "I'm okay." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It's—just a lot. Doing it like this, it's different. Deeper." 

Tooru groaned softly. 

Iwaizumi laughed. "I know. Feel good for you?" 

"Feels incredible," he murmured. He ran his fingers up her sides, skimming under her shirt. Her nipples were hard, poking through the fabric, and he stroked one with his thumb. "You're so amazing," he said, gazing up at her. Her hair was haloed by the moonlight coming through the window, and he could feel the flex and shudder of her as she shifted her weight on top of him. 

"Sorry," she whispered. "Still adjusting." 

Tooru shook his head. "Take a long as you need."

Hajime nodded, then after a minute she started to move her hips very slightly, lifting herself on her knees and then sinking down again. "Tooru," she gasped, reaching out.

He caught her hands, and held them firmly as she moved over him, letting her use his grip as leverage. It was taking all his willpower to resist thrusting up, desperately wanting to chase the incredible sensation of being inside her. But he forced himself to be still, not wanting to hurt her, not wanting to come too soon.

"Okay," she said eventually. "I'm okay, you can move." 

Tooru gave his hips an experimental roll. "You sure?" 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Just—slowly." 

Still holding her hands tightly, Tooru started to roll up to meet her as she sank down, his heart hammering in his chest when she cried out softly. 

"No, don't stop," she said when he hesitated. "It's good, don't stop."

Tooru nodded, and kept moving, and slowly Iwaizumi started to move with him, pushing down harder, shuddering when he thrust up against her. They were both moaning now, trying and failing to keep quiet. Iwaizumi leaned forward to kiss him, and Tooru groaned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as they fucked slowly. 

"I'm so glad we got to do this," Iwaizumi murmured, her breath tickling the side of his neck.

Tooru held her more tightly. "Me too," he whispered. "Hajime—"

They were interrupted suddenly by footsteps on the stairs. They both froze. 

"Probably someone looking for a bathroom," Iwaizumi whispered. 

There was a thump against the wall outside the bedroom. Then soft laughter, low voices. 

Tooru snickered. "Or…"

Iwaizumi huffed, warm and amused. "Maybe there's something in the air," she said, pushing herself up again, her hands flat on his chest. She rolled her hips, and Tooru bit back a groan. "Or maybe—"

The door slammed open, and they froze as two people stumbled inside, kissing frantically, their hands tearing at each other's clothes. They clearly hadn't spotted Tooru or Iwaizumi in the darkness, and Tooru's eyes widened as he recognised them. He glanced at Iwaizumi, who looked similarly stunned. 

"Kyoutani—" Yahaba sighed, sliding his hand inside Kyoutani's t-shirt.

Kyoutani growled and tore at the fly of Yahaba's jeans. "Get on with it, you fuckin' creampuff." She slid her hand into Yahaba's jeans, and he moaned at whatever she did next. 

As if it wasn't mortifying enough being walked in on, Tooru realised that he was about to see his kouhai getting felt up in return, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't dare cry out, and draw attention to himself and Iwaizumi, but it was only a matter of seconds before they were noticed anyway. In his panic, Tooru dug his nails too hard into Iwaizumi's thighs.

"Ow—dammit, Oikawa!"

Yahaba and Kyoutani went still. They stared at one another for a second, then they both slowly turned to face Tooru and Iwaizumi on the bed. 

Tooru attempted a grin. "Hello there, Yahaba-chan, Kyouken-chan." 

"Fuck," Iwaizumi groaned, covering her face. 

"O-Oikawa-san," Yahaba said weakly. 

"Gross," Kyoutani spat, and grabbing Yahaba by the collar, she pulled him out of the room, and slammed the door behind them. 

Several moments passed in silence. 

"Well," Tooru said with false brightness. "I didn't see that coming."

Iwaizumi groaned loudly, then she rocked forward, burying her face against Tooru's chest. 

"Hajime," he murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Iwaizumi shook her head. "Don't call me that. I'm moving away and changing my name."

Tooru let out a nervous giggle. "At least you _are_ moving away soon."

She snorted and sat up finally. "True. God, I can't believe that just happened."

"They won't tell anyone," he reassured her. "They're just as guilty as we are." 

Iwaizumi whined low in her throat. "I can't believe my kouhai just saw me in such an embarrassing position." 

"I feel so sorry for Yahaba," Tooru mused. 

"Feel sorry for _me_ ," she growled. She pushed herself up, so his cock slipped out of her and slapped against his stomach, and he yelped in surprise. "I'm the one who got caught having sex with the biggest narcissist in school."

Tooru pouted. "I was voted most eligible bachelor at graduation."

Iwaizumi snorted. "You bought that vote, and also, you're not a bachelor."

"Bought it!" Tooru gasped. "I did no such thing."

"Put your jeans on already," she said, scooping them up from the floor and throwing them at his face. 

Tooru caught them, and then sat up, holding his jeans over his lap. "You don't want to keep going?"

"Ha!" Iwaizumi said, wriggling into her underwear. "You're a curse. I'm not fucking you again until we're behind a locked door, and maybe not even then."

"Not even then?" Tooru asked, horrorstruck.

Iwaizumi shook her head. "With our luck, we'll end up with some pervy window cleaner peeking in, or my mother will phone and lecture me about my posture."

Tooru stifled a snort. "Hajime-chan!" he said, mimicking Iwaizumi's mother's voice. "Sit up straight when Tooru-kun is fucking you!" 

Iwaizumi burst out laughing. "You asshole!" she hissed, swiping at him.

Grinning, Tooru caught her wrists and pulled her back onto the bed. "Five more minutes," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are incorrigible." 

"Ten minutes then," Tooru said, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. "I could make you piss yourself in ten minutes." 

Iwaizumi cackled, jabbing an elbow into his gut so she could wriggle free of him. "You're the worst, I hate you." 

"You love me." 

"Do not."

"Do too." 

"Put your jeans on before I drag you downstairs with your dick hanging out." 

Tooru clucked his tongue, and winked at her. "I'd be careful if I were you, some of those girls down there voted me most eligible bachelor." He grinned. "Who knows what they might do, given this kind of temptation." 

"God, you're full of yourself," she said, rolling her eyes. She was still grinning though, which Tooru counted as a win.

"You could be full of—" 

"Stop!" Iwaizumi yelped, spluttering with laughter. 

Feeling extraordinarily pleased with himself, Tooru slid to the edge of the bed and started to put his jeans back on. He was still half-hard, horny and frustrated, but he could live with it. It felt just as good to make Iwaizumi laugh as it did to make her come, maybe even more so. He stood up, zipping his fly just as she pulled open the bedroom door. 

Iwaizumi glanced back at him and a smile pulled at her mouth. "Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand. 

Tooru stepped forward, and clasped their fingers together. "Ready," he agreed. 

"You have sex hair, by the way." 

"Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1153349429862289408) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
